


Hoodies can't hide your sins

by fishy_noot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean in lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_noot/pseuds/fishy_noot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco arrived one day early from his trip and he forgot to tell Jean, but what could be the worse thing that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodies can't hide your sins

**Author's Note:**

> Ah well, i actually finished this weeks ago but was unhappy with the end part. My lazy self didn't have the energy to edit it and my perfectionist self didn't want to post it without editing.  
> In the end it has been a mix of both.
> 
> I actually made some doodles of this in [ here ](http://pololotp.tumblr.com/post/140458663822/while-writing-a-jeanmarco-fic-where-jean-wears) a while ago. 
> 
> Also, a million thanks to [ OverMyFreckledBody ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody) for proof reading it and [ Daskleine ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daskleine) for giving that awesome title. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

Marco had left for a few weeks to visit his family back home and he had decided to come back a day early. He had forgotten to call Jean and tell him he would be back today but he expected that in the worst case scenario he would be watching porn in the intimacy of his room. As handsome as Marco thought his best friend was, Jean was rather shy around new people and usually ended up looking like an asshole due to his nerves. Even if Marco himself thought of his shyness as something adorable, people who didn’t know him as much usually never got past the asshole-like exterior.

After getting out of his car and taking out his duffel bag, Marco noticed the lights were on in the living room window. Like he expected, Jean was there, probably playing video games. He began walking up the stairs, searching for his keys as he did so.

As he was nearing the front door, Marco could hear the gruesome noises as Jean killed zombies in the comfort of their couch. He sighed, ‘how many times he had told him to keep the volume low as to not disturb the neighbors?’ The TV was probably loud enough Jean wouldn’t even hear Marco enter. That gave him an idea as he smiled mischievously.

He tried to be quiet while opening the door and Marco luckily got the key inside at the first try. ‘Today is my day’ Marco thought while he turned the key and pushed the door open quietly. He took off his shoes and walked slowly towards the living room where Jean would be.

Marco’s heart stopped for a second when he reached the end of the corridor and peeked at the living room. Jean was sitting like always on the couch, muttering curses at the zombies like he always did when playing games. The shocking part was the lace stockings. On Jean’s legs. Jean was wearing lace stockings and it looked… good.

Marco stood motionless for a few seconds taking in the rest of his friend’s outfit. Jean was probably wearing one of Marco’s hoodies because it was long enough to cover his upper thighs and that somehow made the sight even more appealing. He couldn’t see what kind of underwear he had put on but Marco couldn’t stop himself from visualizing matching panties. As he kept on staring, Marco didn’t notice his duffel bag slipping from his shoulder and falling to the floor, creating enough noise to startle Jean, who ended up throwing his controller to the floor and turning his head with an expression of utter horror.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” He swore and breathed a sigh of relief after realizing it was just Marco. “I thought someone was going to kill me.”

At the absence of an immediate response, Jean looked at his face and realized Marco was gaping at him. After a second he seemed to remember what he was wearing and his face turned bright red before he quickly pulled his legs together, covered them with the extra-large hoodie, and pulled his hood over to become a perfect cocoon. Perhaps his intention was to run away from his problems, but Marco was still standing a few meters from him.

Marco was, in fact, glad that his friend had decided to hide from the world because he knew his pants were tighter than before. He felt a mixture of both embarrassment by his own reaction and a strange kind of affection towards Jean - ‘surely a dork like him couldn’t be this cute…’

“Weren’t you going to come back tomorrow?” Whined Jean from the depths of his hoodie cocoon.

“Well, yeah, I-I changed my plans and forgot to tell you, but I assumed you wouldn’t mind and… then I heard you playing videogames and thought of giving you a scare and well, yeah, here we are...” Marco explained as he tried to soothe his own nerves.

He just couldn’t erase the image of Jean in lingerie. Marco had to admit his best friend’s legs looked spectacular in lace and he knew his butt would look good in lacy lingerie as well. He couldn’t help but flush at his own thoughts. ‘He’s your friend, Marco’ his internal line of thought remarked. ‘Ok, but he’s also your very hot friend you just saw in thigh high stockings.’

Marco realized that Jean wasn’t saying anything yet and was still hiding in his cocoon while emitting a low, continuous groan of mortification. Marco happened to find it adorable, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on his feelings. He needed to do something before Jean became a permanent hoodie ball. “So, um, I didn’t know you had such fancy stockings.” Well, Marco, you had to start somewhere.

Jean merely groaned more loudly for a second before saying anything understandable, “I can explain.”

“You don’t need to if you don’t want to,” replied Marco gently, trying to make his friend feel less embarrassed. “If you want we can pretend nothing happened and not talk about it again.”

“Well, yeah, we could pretend, but I would rather come out completely clean,” Jean confessed after a loud sigh. He lifted his head and looked at Marco. “So… take a seat and I’ll try to explain.”

Marco did as he was told and sat at his usual place in the sofa. Jean was now looking pointedly at the TV screen displaying Game Over in large red letters.

“I started doing this after I lost a bet with some prick named Eren from high school. I had to dress up as a girl, I even put makeup on.” Jean then glanced at Marco for a moment before looking at the TV again. “The thing is that I kinda liked the lingerie part so I started wearing it from time to time at home when I was alone.” He went quiet for a couple of seconds, before adding more quietly “I like how they look on me. This will probably sound weird but it gives me confidence somehow.” He then stopped talking and looked at Marco straight in the eyes. “You are the first person to know about this so please don’t tell anyone.”

Marco could only nod in agreement. They had known each other since freshman year in college, but this was some side of Jean he hadn’t known about at all. He knew his friend was very meticulous about his appearance to the point of being slightly vain, but if it made him feel better Marco wasn’t going to complain. He also felt giddy knowing that Jean had trusted him and decided to be honest with Marco. It made him feel special even if the whole thing had been revealed by accident.

“I won’t tell a soul” Marco said, before adding, “I think they look nice - and I really don’t mind if you wear your cute stockings around the house.” The words were meant to have a teasing tone, but they somehow ending up coming out sounding rather flirty instead.

At that Jean’s eyes went wide in surprise and his ears flushed slightly pink. “Uh, thanks, man,” He mumbled quietly, almost so softly that Marco couldn’t hear.

It was then that Marco confirmed Jean was actually wearing one of his hoodies. He usually bought them a size bigger as he liked to layer up a bit in winter, so they actually looked huge on Jean’s skinny torso. It fit him surprisingly well and left quite an endearing warmth in his chest.

As a comfortable silence settled between them after their awkward encounter, Marco’s chain of thoughts made him realize that probably he had to reevaluate his feelings towards Jean.

He still thought of him as his best friend, but for a while now he had been very aware of Jean’s attractiveness, yet it had never escalated into anything sexual until tonight. Maybe it was just that lingerie was a particular kink of his? But when he watched porn he usually didn’t find it particularly appealing. Maybe he had been in love with Jean for a long time, but due to their closeness he hadn’t realized until now? Well, whatever it was, now he only knew that he was confused.

He was still in thought when Jean decided to get his legs out of his hoodie cocoon and reclaim the fallen controller. As he walked the short distance to get it, Marco could again admire his fancy legs, yet his hoodie was still hiding his underwear from sight. That was, until he leaned down and a bit of matching panties showed under the riding fabric. It was for just a heartbeat before Jean quickly moved to his spot on the couch to restart the game.

Marco hadn’t seen them well, but his mind was already filling in the blanks. Marco froze as he imagined Jean’s butt framed perfectly in lacy lingerie, Jean slowly taking off his hoodie, turning towards Marco, and giving him one of his seductive smirks. He stopped his fantasy when he realized that the real Jean was sitting less than a meter away, totally immersed in the screen and completely oblivious to his friend’s inner turmoil.

Marco decided to stay on the couch and watch Jean’s legs instead of his gameplay. He seemed to have been quite obvious, as Jean suddenly stopped the game and looked at him.

“Do you want me to change? I just thought that if you already saw me like that there was no need to change clothes,” asked Jean trying to sound indifferent, but the blush that was starting to spread from his ears to his cheeks said otherwise. Marco couldn’t stop himself from thinking Jean’s blush was incredibly endearing. And while he was at it; his face was quite cute, too.

At that moment, Marco finally realized he definitely had a huge crush on Jean. He had probably even been in love with him for a while and only realized now, when he had seen him in a different light. At least you figured it out now and not on his wedding day, Marco thought to himself.

After processing said facts for a couple of seconds, Marco tried to give Jean an answer before he ended up misunderstanding his silence, “I just thought your legs looked se-soft and nice.”

Jean looked at him, his blush still present on his cheeks. He paused the game and moved his legs so they were resting on the sofa between them. Marco continued to look at them for a while longer.

They were slender, yet with firm muscles and he could still see leg hair through the material. They were definitely manly legs, Jean’s legs, but maybe that just made them more perfect.

“You can touch them if you want.” Jena said without looking up, his eyes following his own hand, twirling at a loose thread.

Marco gazed at Jean’s face for a few seconds as if waiting to see if Jean would change his mind, before softly pressing his hands onto Jean’s shins. He checked for any sign of discomfort on Jean’s face, but his gaze seemed to be even more relaxed than normal.

Marco now could feel through his hands that elegant firmness he had admired so much with his eyes. He never realized how into it he had gotten until he heard a shaky sigh escape from Jean’s mouth.

Marco froze for a second and slowly moved his gaze from Jean’s tights to his face. Jean had a bright blush across his face and was biting his finger as if trying to muffle his voice.

Marco didn’t even have time to process the image as Jean quickly scrambled away and attempted to turn to run off in the direction of his room, but Marco quickly stopped him with a hand to his wrist. 

“Let me go!” Grumbled Jean. His voice was shaky and Marco quickly realized that something was wrong with him.

“Jean, I’m sorry,” Marco tried to gain his friend’s attention but he still wouldn’t look at him. “Jean, look at me. What’s wrong?”

Jean did look at him and his expression surprised Marco. He looked sad, angry and embarrassed all at the same time. His amber eyes fixed on Marco’s brown ones. “Everything’s wrong! I-I’ve… I really like you and I, I’m sorry.

Marco’s body froze for a second. Jean tried to use that as a chance to run away again, but Marco still didn’t let go of his wrist. He pushed him gently so they could sit but Jean stumbled against the armrest of the couch and fell on it, which pulled Marco after him, slamming into him as he fell, too.

“Jean! I’m sorry!” Apologized Marco while shifting his weight to his arms as to not crush him. Jean just lied there, his arms covering his face and emitting a low, constant groan of what seemed like mortification.

“Jean?” Marco called him as he wasn’t moving or saying anything coherent. “Jean, are you hurt?” Jean shook his head.

“Jean, please move your arms.”

He shook his head again. Marco grabbed his wrists and tugged them gently to persuade his friend. Jean moved them a little but still covered his eyes.

Marco shifted his body upwards so his face would be right above Jean’s. Jean’s arms tensed with the movement and the feel of Marco’s breath so close to his lips.

Marco observed Jean; the shape of his jaw, the irregular patches of stubble, his thin and bitten lips that begged to be kissed, his bony, yet slender hands that covered his eyes, and his sharp nose, where he could just barely see a small ball of snot.

Marco couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Jean's snot, because he was his best friend and that's what best friends do, right? Jean finally uncovered his eyes and yelled at him but Marco kissed him to make him shut up.

Marco felt Jean gasp but in an instant he was pressing back, his hands moving to grab Marco’s hair. Remembering his snot, Marco couldn’t stop himself from smiling and eventually giggling into the kiss, his body shaking as he tried to repress his laugh.

“God, Marco. What’s so funny?” Said Jean as they separated. He was trying to look angry and forcing himself not to smile.

Marco pulled himself up and sat properly to get more air. When Marco finally managed to control himself, he took out a paper handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Jean, who took it as a cue and blew his nose.

“Don’t tell me you kissed me with that in my nose”. Said Jean when he finished and threw the curled up ball somewhere in the direction of the coffee table.

“Well, yeah” Commented Marco, blushing as he realized he had in fact kissed Jean. “But it was more like outside your nose”

“And you still kissed me?” Said Jean as he sat up, his legs still . For a second, they looked at each other without knowing what to do. Jean looked at Marco with a very serious face. “I don’t think I can live with your snot kink, Marco”.

Marco snorted, Jean laughed at his face and Marco laughed at Jean’s laugh. It was like a snake that bit its own tail and no one knew how to stop it.

“Shut up, Jean!” grumbled Marco, his face feeling like it would break.

“Make me” Answered Jean, red from laughing and tears streaming down his face.

With that said, Marco cupped his friend’s face between his hands and leaned in to kiss him again. This time he was a bit more confident and pressed his lips harder. Their mouths moved slowly and sloppily, with giggles and smiles making them break apart from time to time yet their lips always came back together. Jean’s hands moved over Marco’s and intertwined them together, making Marco warm inside.

As their giggle filled interruptions diminished their exchange of kisses became more heated. Jean hummed and moved his hands over Marco’s head, tugging at his hair to make him move closer.

Marco’s position sitting on the couch was becoming uncomfortable so he got up and straddled Jean without breaking apart, now being able to press their bodies together.

Yet, it wasn’t enough. Jean let his hands slip down Marco’s sweater, tracing his skin underneath with warm fingers. Marco moaned at his caresses, his skin burning wherever Jean’s fingers made contact with him. He wondered why people said hell was hot when it felt this good.

Jean tugged his sweater up and Marco held his arms up to help him remove the piece of clothing. Marco couldn’t even notice the temperature change because Jean instantly wrapped his arms around his torso and kissed and bit and licked down his neck, moving to his collarbones. With every kiss Marco let out little moans and with every bite, he tugged harder at Jean’s hair.

At one particular hard bite behind his ear Marco’s hips shifted in search of some friction. With the movement Jean let out a groan followed by a ‘shit, fuck’ that got Marco out of his haze.

“Leg’s fucking asleep.” Said Jean with a scrunched up face. 

“Wow, rude” Marco commented with a giggle. Still, he got on his knees to lift his weight from Jean’ lap and kissed Jean’s nose while he was at it.

Jean shifted his leg, his face contorting in different obnoxious ways that only made Marco laugh more. A comfortable silence settled in until Jean got his leg back from the dead.

“Maybe we should swap positions” He said as his gaze fell down to his tights “I couldn’t get a good enough look at your legs before.”

Jean smirked at the comment and pushed Marco back, making him lay on his back as he crawled on top of him. The sight made him groan, his dick throbbing against his tight pants. Marco’s hands immediately went to Jean’s tights, caressing and feeling his muscles shift under nylon as he sat on top of his groin.

Smirk still plastered on his face, Jean moved his hips to grind down his ass over Marco’s lap. Marco moaned loudly as he moved his hands on Jean’s hips to press him closer. At that, it was Jean’s turn to moan, his eyebrows pulling together and his hands wrinkling Marco’s shirt.

They kissed again with fervor, their heads shifting for a more comfortable angle. Jean’s hands tugged at his shirt’s neck to pull Marco closer but their clothes created a barrier between their skin.

He started unbuttoning Marco’s shirt with swift hands and as soon as he finished he tugged it out of his torso and shoulders, not bothering with his arms. Meanwhile, Marco had worked on unfastening his belt and zipper, finally giving his dick some space.

“What a sight.” Said Jean when he leaned away. Marco was splayed on their sofa with flushed cheeks and messed up hair, his shirt still caught in his arms and an impressive bulge that had already stained his underwear. Jean straightened up on his knees so he could appreciate the whole thing in one go. 

“Gosh, speak for yourself” Answered Marco as he admired Jean, towering over him with mussed hair, eyes that made his skin burn, swollen lips and of course his legs that were like sin enclosed in black lacy stockings. Yet, there was a piece of clothing that begged to go away. “Aren’t you hot in that hoodie?”

“Such a good friend, Freckles. Always worrying about me.” Jean with a sarcastic tone as he smirked and licked his lips. He moved his hands to the bottom of the hoodie and rolled it up a bit, enough to show matching black lacy panties that seemed to be fitted for male anatomy. Marco’s breath went away and his dick throbbed at the sight.

“What are friends for, Jean?” Marco said as a teasing smile settled on his face. “I’m just saying this for your own benefit, you do look hot in that hoodie.”

“Thanks” Answered Jean with a wink, riling up more the fabric and showing up his sharp hipbones. Then he actually took it off in the most seducing way Marco had seen with slow, premeditated movements that were hypnotising.

Jean threw the hoodie to the floor and Marco could finally admire his whole lingerie set. It was all completely black with lace adorning the stockings edge and the panties front and borders. It all enhanced Jean’s sharpness, making his long figure even more elegant.

Marco tugged at his waist to make him move closer and Jean obliged. He kissed his stomach as he caressed his sides, moving down his happy trail and grazing the edge of his panties with his nails. Jean shivered at the teasing contact and moaned a curse when Marco decided to mouth his bulge through his lingerie.

Jean tugged his hair to make him stop. “Hey” He said while caressing his scalp. “Tell me you have condoms here.”

“I have one in my wallet.” Said Marco while taking it out and searching for the condom that he had stored, knowing that one day it would come in handy. Your day has finally come, my friend. Thought Marco to himself.

Meanwhile, Jean was looking for something between the pillows at the edge of the couch. He took out a bottle of what was probably lube with a triumphant smirk. 

“Why was there a bottle of lube?” Marco asked as he removed his pants.

“I was alone and had nothing better to do.” Answered Jean as he towered over Marco’s lap, his hands moved towards Marco’s briefs and pulled them down, making Marco gasp as his dick sprung free. “Fuck, Marco, you’re big.”

“Thanks.” He said as he mirrored Jean and pulled down his underwear, exposing his flushed dick. “You’re not bad yourself, but i expected it to be like a ho-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Stated Jean with a glare as he removed his panties completely and threw them on the growing pile of clothes. Then he smirked and pressed Marco’s dick between his cheeks “Plus, it looks like i’ll be the one riding you.”

At the contact, Marco moaned and bucked his hips upwards but Jean shifted back and took the bottle of lube. Marco muttered ‘tease’ under his breath and stole it from his hands, pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

Jean let go a small laugh at the comment, but instantly shuddered as Marco probed at his entrance, finding no resistance while pushing his first finger in. Jean whined and leaned forward, one of his hands balancing him as the other started stroking both their cocks “Marco, more.”

“I-i thought it would be tighter” Commented Marco as he thrusted a second finger inside, his breath speeding up when Jean smeared their leaking precum over their dicks.

“I said I was alone and had nothing better to do?” Jean answered, averting his eyes and frowning out of embarrassment. Marco chuckled at him, so Jean leaned forward to kiss Marco’s teasing grin away, pumping their dicks faster and making them both moan. He shifted to kiss and bite Marco’s earlobe and whispered a needy “more” that made Marco’s dick twitch. 

Marco compiled and added a third finger, his movements becoming impatient as Jean’s moans became more continuous. He was practically fucking himself on Marco’s fingers, shifting between them and his own hand, pumping their hard cocks. 

Marco worked on stretching and scissoring his fingers, his patience dimming at every kiss and every moan Jean gave him.

“M-marco, now.” Whimpered Jean as he stopped his movements to take the forgotten condom and rip the package off. He moved his hands over his dick to put it on, finding Marco’s hands there as their eyes met.

It seemed as if the weight of their feelings had finally collapsed over them, creating a pull that drew them to each other. As they leaned in, they felt as if they were falling into the most heartfelt, tender kiss they had shared.

Their mouths remained together as they pulled the condom down and covered it in lube. Only when Jean shifted himself to align Marco’s dick to his entrance they parted, their gazes remaining connected. 

Marco held Jean’s waist as he moved down, surrounding him in a tight heat, Jean’s hands were fixed on Marco’s head, holding their foreheads together.

Their mouths hovered millimeters away, needing to feel their breath, their closeness in any way possible. As Jean bottomed and laid his weight on Marco’s lap, Marco nipped at his collarbones, murmuring his name again and again between small kisses.

Jean’s hands tugged at Marco’s hair, pulling him away from his now bruised neck. “Marco” he whispered, their breaths mingling together right before pressing his lips to Marco’s. The kiss deepened instantly, their heads tilting to get a better angle.

As they kissed, Jean lifted himself, hovering a fragment of a second before going back down in one move.

“Ah!” “Fuck!”

Tenderness became need as he repeated the action again and again, their moans growing raw with every thrust. Marco gripped Jean’s hips to push him harder, meeting him on the way down with his hips and making him see stars. 

“Fuck, Fuck! FUCK! Marco, do that again” Growled Jean with a desperate tone, dripping with need, desire and everything in between. He moved his hands to Marco’s shoulders, trying to keep his balance.

“Jean, Ah!” Marco moaned, every thrust sending sparks of pleasure through his body. He was getting close fast and his rhythm was becoming desperate.

“Marco, ’m c-close, don’t stop” begged Jean, one of his hands moving from Marco’s shoulder to pump his dick.

“M’ too” Answered Marco, almost breathless but so close to release. “Fuck! Jean, Jean!”

“S’ close, Marco! Marco!” Jean kept chanting his name like a mantra, every thrust hitting his prostate and making him blind. “m’ gonna come, Marco, Ah! I’m…” His words were cut short as he let go a silent scream, his face the definition of blissed out pleasure. 

“Ah!” Marco felt Jean’s insides clench, the extra pressure and the sight of Jean’s face when cumming making him reach the edge too. “Jean!” He kept thrusting as deep as he could until they were both dry.

Jean collapsed over Marco, who was laying boneless on the couch. They didn’t move for a long time, trying to calm their breathing and hearts.

When he regained a bit of his strength, Marco moved his hands to Jean’s tights, still lying next to his sides, and caressed them with his fingertips. One of the stockings had shifted down, but the other one remained in place so Marco played with the elastic hem and the skin underneath. 

“Hey, Jean” Asked Marco with a raspy voice. 

“Hmm?”

“Were you thinking about me when you were alone and had nothing better to do?” 

Marco heard Jean’s snort as his face remained hidden in the crook of his neck. 

“...Maybe” Jean said with a similar raspy and relaxed voice. 

Marco chuckled at his answer as Jean pushed himself up with his arms to kiss Marco again, this time a soft peck on the lips. They both smiled at each other, feeling as if their relationship was finally where it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first of all you should never keep condomns in wallets or tight spaces because it harms the rubber. (Thank you for educating me, Daskleine).
> 
> Also, I have rewriten this thing so many times that i no longer know if it's ok or just garabage and i haven't got much experience writing in english so if you want to point out mistakes or things to improve you are more than welcome. 
> 
> So, thank you for reading this fic! <3


End file.
